


By the Lake

by StardustSky



Category: Mickey Mouse Shorts - Fandom, Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: This was not what Daisy was promised. She was promised a nice refreshing swim in a beautiful spring, not a lake that looks like a pit of mud.





	By the Lake

“We came all this way for **_this_**?!” Daisy was in distress.

This was not what she was promised. She was promised a nice refreshing swim in a beautiful spring, not a lake that looks like a pit of mud.

“It’s really not so bad!” Minnie replied. She was already in the water and already having fun.

“The water is clean, I swear. And apparently its minerals are good for the fur…or in your case feathers?”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Come on! Come join me!” Minnie said splashing her girlfriend.

Daisy grimaced when a few drops fell on her legs. Not only the water looked gross, but it was also freezing. She glanced at Minnie again to see that the other wasn’t as happy anymore.

“Are you _really_ going to let me here alone?”  

**_Oh No!_** She using that absolutely too cute voice that Daisy had a hard time to resist.

“Fine!” Daisy sighed.  She took a big breath and dove in the lake. The faster she would be done with it, the better it would be. But as soon as she did, she heard a shriek.

Looking back, she saw Minnie completely soaked.

“Oops.” She replied. “Sorry, I should have thought about it.” She offered an apologetic smile. She was about to offer her a hug too, but only for Minnie to laugh and splash her.

 “Ok! You will pay for that, sweetie!” Daisy replied, splashing her back as well.

Minnie was right, it wasn’t so bad! And the water felt good on her feathers.


End file.
